She Won't Say She's in Love
by Emiko Nabile Gale
Summary: AU. Rapunzel's heart has been broken ever since Eugene betrayed her, and has locked herself away from romantic love. Jack Frost is a close friend to her and hasn't seen her since he has became a guardian. When they make up for lost time Rapunzel's heart becomes conflicted because of her past heartbreak. Jack/Rapunzel Hercules/Meg


**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians or any Disney characters or the song "I Won't Say I'm in Love."**

**I know I should be working on Clarence Wright, but I have been working on this oneshot for...3 months now?!...And I just wanted to get it finished. Besides, I want to write stuff that isn't Ace Attorney related ever so often.**

**I actually don't like the Jack/Rapunzel pairing. To me the pairing just came out of nowhere in the Disney crossover fandom. However, I had this idea in my head and just had to get it down, so I hope the Jack/Rapunzel fans like it. I do however like Hercules/Meg, and "I Won't Say I'm in Love" is one of my favorite Disney songs. And no, I do not hate Eugene.**

* * *

Princess Rapunzel ran away from the royal courtroom, too upset to do her royal duties. 3 months ago she fell in love with the thief Eugene Fitzhurbert, but the love story didn't end on a happy note. Whether or not he loved her is unknown. At first he seemed like a nice man who cared about Rapunzel and wanted to be with her for her, but his true colors showed and he was revealed to only want to get close to Rapunzel to steal the jeweled crown she wore. And then, an almost tragedy where Eugene got stabbed by another thief and was left to die, but Rapunzel saved him by healing his fatal wound with her magical golden locks. She told him she loved him, but he, overcome with grief and complicated feelings, left her alone to cry.

The young princess still hasn't gotten over it though, she fears that a man would only want to love her for her riches and her power. She went into her large bedroom full of her art supplies and precious items and plopped herself face first on the large bed she slept in. With unpleasant flashbacks randomly coming back to her she felt like she was going to cry herself to sleep. Her eyes started to burn and a small tear formed under her left eye. To calm herself she decided to make herself comfortable on the smooth sheets and flower shaped pillows.

She held a pillow against her chest and her face was pressed against two pillows. Rapunzel wanted to be stronger than this but she couldn't find the strength to move.

* * *

Jack Frost the energetic spirit of winter and the guardian of fun gave snow days and fun to children in kingdoms that currently had cold weather. He was a bit fed up with the meetings and training that he forced to go to though. He cared about his fellow guardians but he felt like something was missing. He flew from kingdom to kingdom and finally he felt himself stop at the Golden Sun Kingdom. The villagers were lively and going there merry way on the fine summer day, but since it was summer Jack wasn't allowed to make it snow.

Jack realized that his heart made him stop here, he had memories of him and his friend Rapunzel who he hasn't seen since he became a guardian. He mostly only visited on snowy days and helped Rapunzel have fun when royal duties became overwhelming. Rapunzel's parents approved of Jack for being an overall great guy to Rapunzel.

Jack flew towards the castle and pasted by the mirrors trying to check for Rapunzel, he noticed cooks, guards, and maids but no Rapunzel, this caused his expression to become worried. He flew higher to get to the large balcony that lead to Rapunzel's bedroom. As he lowered down he saw the doors to her bedroom were wide open, probably because it was currently summer.

Before he could go in, his heart began to beat fast and he felt nervous. Jack hid himself behind a tower in slight fear. "What if she doesn't remember me, since she's 18 and she's probably got a suitor to marry by now,"Jack thought.

For once Jack knew he couldn't be too cocky around a princess and her royal duties, but at the same time he knew he had to take a chance, or at least send her a friendly hello. He flew himself higher and landed on the far end of the balcony, still a bit hesitant. He walked closer to the open door, thinking about how he was going to react and how Rapunzel was probably going to react. But as he got closer he heard, weeping.

"Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel immediately lifted her head up from the bed in reaction to hearing a familiar voice. Her heart pounded when she finally realized who's voice it was, and she didn't want that person to know she was crying. She sniffled a little and wiped her eyes and face with her long hair.

"Jack? C-Come in," she responded.

Jack heard the pain in her voice which concerned him. He entered the door way to Rapunzel's fancy bedroom with all her art supplies, and saw Rapunzel sitting on her bed with a blank expression on her face, but she looked like she was also pretending to be happy.

Jack walked closer to her with a charming smile on his face and his staff firm in his hands. "It's been awhile, I was afraid you forgotten about me."

Rapunzel giggled a little, she also couldn't help but blush a little because she forgotten how handsome Jack was. "I, never forgot about you, I just had duties to take care of. And I-" Rapunzel paused, "_met new people."_ Rapunzel's tone was sad as she said those last three words.

Jack moved closer to Rapunzel. "What's wrong Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel wrapped her right arm around herself and clenched her left arm with her right hand. "I don't want to talk about it," she put simply.

Jack was upset that his precious friend was upset, if only she could tell him what was troubling her. But even though he couldn't get her to talk he could always take her away and show her a good time, he is the guardian of fun after all.

Jack held out his hand for Rapunzel, and her green eyes met his green eyes. "Rapunzel, would you like to go out and explore with me, to make up for lost time?"

Rapunzel's heart fluttered slightly. It was like she had a chance to relive happy moments from her childhood. A smile slowly formed on her lips and she placed her hand on his hand which was slightly cold. Jack grinned his snow white smile to Rapunzel, happy that she said yes. He started hovering quickly towards the balcony dragging Rapunzel behind.

"Come on Rapunzel, let's fly! You'll love it!" said Jack in an upbeat tone.

Sadly, Rapunzel didn't share in his enthusiasm. Jack's sudden head start made Rapunzel gasp and the idea of flying like this made her stomach turn, she dragged her feet as they got outside. "J-Jack, wait!"

Jack stopped and Rapunzel fell down, he turned to see Rapunzel looking slightly dazed. "Erm, sorry," he said in response.

Rapunzel quickly picked herself up and smoothed out her slightly ruffled dress. "Let's use the front door instead. Besides, I think my parents would love to see you again Jack."

* * *

Night has now fallen over Jack and Rapunzel. They left the kingdom with Rapunzel riding on a house and Jack following by flying. The two friends spent the day in the city and now they were walking under the night sky to a garden that had statues of the guardians. The statues were made shortly after the guardians defeated Pitch Black and saved the children of the world.

"That was so much fun Jack. I usually never go to a movie theater, and that movie, Ponyo was adorable."

Jack smiled in response, "I knew you would like it Zel."

As both of them walked toward the entrance of the garden Rapunzel walked faster due to excitement. "I also never really ate commoner food from a restaurant, it's a nice change."

When Jack and Rapunzel decided to eat at a pizza restaurant, surprisingly it didn't matter that they were both bare footed and rebellious. Rapunzel was princess of the Golden Sun Kingdom and Jack Frost was the guardian of fun. They were welcomed like honored guests and got a few stares as they ate pizza like two adorable children.

Jack watched Rapunzel acting so joyful and care free, he found it attractive. And it wasn't just her personality, her long golden hair and slender body where lovely too. Rapunzel scanned the guardian and stared at the plants and statues, out of excitement she ran towards one of them.

"Is this guardian Santa Claus?" Rapunzel asked.

Jack walked toward Rapunzel so he stood next to her, he held his staff behind his back, "Yes he is, but we call him North."

Jack walked toward another statue and pointed at it with his staff, "And this big fella is Bunnymund. He's the reason eggs are hidden on Easter."

Jack flew up and floated to the next statue, and Rapunzel followed. "This is Sandy, he gives children sweet dreams." He rubbed his chin in thought, "I have to admit, his powers kind of reminded me of your magical glowing hair."

Rapunzel blushed slightly. Jack flew to the next statue, "This is tooth, she is a very kind girl who collects children's teeth because teeth hold children's precious memories."

Rapunzel felt a slight pang of jealousy in her chest, she wasn't sure why she felt this way. "...Oh," she responded.

Jack turned back to Rapunzel and saw her looking a little sad, and his usual smile became a concerned frown, he walked closer to her. "What's wrong Zel? I thought you had a fun time today?"

Rapunzel barely knew she looked sad in front of Jack, she quickly tried to regain her composure, "No!-I've had a great time today!" She said with a half baked smile.

Rapunzel stared into Jack's eyes, they were so close and Rapunzel could feel the coolness of Jack's body. But a sudden flashback of Eugene caused Eugene caused Rapunzel to turn away from Jack in sadness.

Jack wanted to ask but he didn't want to be pushy. Rapunzel stared at the night sky, filled with stars. "Jack, you care about me _for me,_ right?"

Jack blinked, "Of course I do Rapunzel, why would you ask that?"

Rapunzel slowly walked toward a nearby fountain, "because when you're royalty, people only want to get closer to you because of what you have." She stared at her sad reflection in the fountain water.

Jack walked next to Rapunzel so both of their reflections were in the water. "Not everyone is like that, I'm sure there would be plenty of people out there who would want to be with you just for being you," Jack assured.

The following words of comfort didn't make Rapunzel feel any better. "My only other friends are princesses and we only know each other because we are princesses, we can understand each other."

Jack placed his hands on Rapunzel's shoulders and he stared into her pained green eyes. "Even if the entire world only wants you for what you have **I will always want you for you, because you are an amazing person."**

Rapunzel was shocked to hear those words, her heart beat faster, and she felt like she was going to cry happy tears but she forced herself to not show weakness in front of Jack.

Jack closed his eyes and moved his face closer to Rapunzel's. Rapunzel blushed and was a bit nervous but slowly moved her face closer to his. They were going to kiss! But the two of them only felt each other's breath due to the romantic moment being stopped by a strange sound.

Jack turned quickly in self defense to learn it was only his fellow guardian Bunnymund making an appearance.

"Ello mate, hope I'm not interrupting anything," said Bunnymund in a slightly sarcastic tone.

Rapunzel's eyes widened in amazement, she was meeting another one of the guardians. Jack walked a little closer to Bunnymund.

"Actually my friend and I were spending some alone time together," Jack responded. "What's up Bunny?"

Bunnymund smirked a little, "I see, on a date with your lovely lady friend eh?"

Jack said nothing, and Rapunzel blushed a little but she didn't object.

"Anywho, I came to tell you that you need to go to a guardians meeting, and I'm only warning you once before I get North to kidnap you with his bloody magical present bag," said Bunnymund.

Jack smiled in response, "Alright, but I have to make sure Princess Rapunzel gets home," he said pointing at Rapunzel with his staff.

Rapunzel quickly shook her head, "No! No! It's ok. Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean I can't get home by myself. Besides, I want to stay here a bit longer," she said while smiling.

"Alright then, the girl is strong," Bunnymund stomped the ground to make a hole for transport. "Down here mate."

Jack took a moment to smile at Rapunzel. "Hold on a moment Bunny."

Jack flew to the top of a tree to grab a white flower, he quickly landed and presented it to Rapunzel. He used his powers to lightly freeze the flower and gave it to Rapunzel. She thought it was beautiful, it was slightly cold in her hand but the ice crystals covering the flower made it twice was beautiful.

Jack smiled and stroked Rapunzel's hair before turning away and going down the rabbit hole with Bunnymund. Rapunzel was overjoyed despite the fact that he just left because their lovely day together has came to a satisfying end.

She sat down on the edge of a fountain and dreamily stared at the icy flower Jack gave her.

Little did she know, a woman with long brown haired tied up with flowers and wearing a fancy periwinkle dress with a shiny diamond necklace watched her from a distance, she saw Rapunzel's interactions with Jack and how she seems love struck right now.

The woman walked closer to Rapunzel, "Well, looks like someone had a nice night."

Rapunzel turned in excitement at the familiarity of that voice, she saw her friend Megara with an elegant new outfit. "Hi Meg," she said with a cheerful smile, but it quickly turned into an embarrassed smile when she saw Meg's current facial expression and her heart started beating fast.

"Were, you watching me, and Jack," Rapunzel asked in a nervous tone.

Meg nodded, "Yes, I could tell you two have chemistry," she said in a soft gentle tone.

Rapunzel twirled the icy rose in her hand. "Well, we have known each other for a long time. And Jack makes me really happy, and he is a very sweet person. But we don't have as much chemistry as you and Hercules, I mean, you two are engaged after all."

Meg smiled, that's the reason why she was wearing a more elegant outfit. She was engaged to a true hero after all. But she knew that love was more than just fancy clothes or material possessions.

Rapunzel quickly remembered what Eugene did to her, and her dreamy expressions became sad, she now wanted to just shrug off any romantic feelings. "But, I don't want to get hurt again."

Meg sat down next to Rapunzel. "The way I see it, the best way to heal a broken heart from love gone wrong in the past, is for new love to fix it."

Meg didn't exactly know what was wrong, but she gave that little piece of personal advice to Rapunzel thinking she had an idea of what happened to her. Rapunzel got off the fountain, and turned to stare at the optimistic woman, Rapunzel tried to be strong, but she just couldn't. She walked away from Meg with a sigh.

_"If there's a prize, for rotten judgment," _Rapunzel sang while walking toward a chalk drawn heart on a statue of cupid.

Rapunzel drew a shattered line through the heart, _"I guess I've already won that."_

Rapunzel griped the icy flower in her hand, _"No man is worth the aggravation." _

Rapunzel glared slightly as she sang that last line. _"That's ancient history, and I've been there, and __**done that!"**_

Rapunzel tossed the ice flower away, wanting to forget its existence. Little did she know that Meg caught it, and smiled.

_"Who'd'ya think you're kiddin', he's the earth and heaven to you," _Meg sang in a soft ballad tone while Rapunzel sat next to a tree with her feet crossed.

Meg got off the fountain and began to walk towards Rapunzel, _"Try to keep it hidden, Honey, __**I can see right through you."**_

Meg knelt in front of Rapunzel, _"Girl you can't conceal it, __**I know how ya feel, **__and who you're thinking of." _Meg tried to give the flower back to Rapunzel but she rejected it by shoving it aside and walking away again.

_"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no." _Rapunzel sang in a spunky, almost frantic way.

_"You swoon, you sigh, why deny it-uh-oh! _"Meg sang back."

Rapunzel was feeling upset now, she just wanted to vent out her emotions but Meg knew she was in denial. _"It's too cliche, __**I won't say I'm in love." **_Rapunzel sang with a sad expression on her face before walking away.

Rapunzel saw the flashbacks of her heartbreak romance play out as she walked the stone walkway. _"I thought my heart had learned its lesson, it feels so good when you start out..."_

Rapunzel pressed her fingertips on the temples of her head, _"My head is screaming, 'Get a grip girl!" _She turned her head to see that Meg had followed her, _" 'Unless you're dying to cry your heart out.' "_

Rapunzel walked away again, but Meg wasn't ready to give up. _"You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling." _

_ "Baby __**I'm not buying**__, hon, __**I saw you hit the ceiling." **_Meg sang trying to comfort Rapunzel, while trying to snap her out of her sadness.

_"Face it like a grown-up, when ya gonna own up. That ya got, got, got it bad."_

Rapunzel heard the words Meg sung, but she just shook her head and continued avoid her, since she was trying to protect her shattered heart.

Rapunzel picked up a rock from the ground, and tossed it in a pained rage. _"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no." _

The rock flew in the air and hit the Jack Frost statue, which caused Rapunzel to gasp in guilt, she ran to the statue hoping she didn't damage it. But she ended up staring at the statue of the handsome boy, and grinning with a slight blush on her face.

_"Give up! Give in!" _Meg sang while sneaking up on Rapunzel. Rapunzel gasped at Meg's sneakiness, and Meg placed a hand mirror in front of Rapunzel's face.

_"Check in grin, you're in love."_

Rapunzel gently pushed the mirror away from her face. _"This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love..."_ And Rapunzel ditched Meg yet again.

Meg shook her head in disbelief and smiled, _"You're doin' flips __**read my lips, **__you're in love."_

Rapunzel clenched her fists a little, _"You're way off base, I won't say it..."_

_"Get off my case, I won't say it." _Rapunzel sat on the edge of a fountain again, tired of walking around in circles. She had a sad expression on her face.

Meg sat next to Rapunzel, handing her the icy flower from earlier. _"Girl don't be proud it's ok you're in love."_

Rapunzel held the flower in her hand, she lightly touched the frosty petals with her index finger and smiled thinking about how much she cared for Jack, only now, she learned to accept her feelings.

In the sweetest voice she had she sang the final line of the song. _"At least out loud, I won't say I'm in, love."_ She ended off at a dreamy sigh.

Meg was happy that Rapunzel finally admitted her love for Jack, she hugged her friend for a moment. "You see Rapunzel? You shouldn't let your romance life in the past effect your romance life in the future. But I'm not perfect, I was just like you at one point, but Hercules shattered the wall I made to protect myself, and it was all ok because he promised to never hurt me, and he kept that promise."

Rapunzel felt like she was going to cry happy tears.

"Hey Meg!" Cried a voice.

Rapunzel and Meg turned to see Meg's fiancé Hercules happily running towards them.

"Hey Herc," said Meg happy to see her fiancé. "Hi Hercules," Rapunzel chimed in.

"I heard you guys singing and I thought you guys sounded great. Meg, we should sing a duet sometime." Hercules said with excitement.

Little did they know that Jack Frost was hiding on the other side of the garden, he heard Rapunzel's love confession, and from where he was hiding, he smiled and whispered, "I love you too."

* * *

**Phew! Longest oneshot ever...I think. And it truly was a challenge to write a romantic fanfic for a pairing that you're not fond of. x_x**

**And this is my first songfic, which is weird because I never thought I would write a song fic because I'm usually not fond of songfics.**

**Still, I hope you enjoyed and thank you so much for reading. =)**


End file.
